


Kiss Me, Kiss Me

by moonarcana



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Divergence, Confessions, Fluff, Kiss Day? Kiss Day., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonarcana/pseuds/moonarcana
Summary: "I don't have a girlfriend. I said I had someone in mind. That's not the same thing.""Oh my god. So there are no hot, single friends," Ryuji laments.The way he deflates is, admittedly, hilarious, but if Akira laughs he thinks Ryuji might actually kill him, so he settles for coughing into his elbow to cover his smile. Ann gently taps Ryuji on the head with her iced tea bottle."This isn't about you, Ryuji. We all know you're going to die a virgin." Then, she turns to Akira, all business. "Hey, ignore him, tell me who it is. Lunch is almost over."





	Kiss Me, Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> ok look this is just something quick that was supposed to be for kiss day but i missed it... i always thought kiss day was in july... whatever i guess
> 
> atlus are such cowards just let akechi be loved

* * *

 

Deep in his heart, Akira knows his friends only try to hook him up with people because they want him to be happy; they're his friends and they care about him, and they think that "helping" with his love life (or more accurately, lack thereof) will bring him some sort of fulfillment that coffee and his cat can't. He knows it won't, and he tries to tell them that while he appreciates their intent, introducing him to their random, single, friends-of-friends is not going to lead to any substantial development on the love interest front. He is perfectly content 

"But you seem so lonely lately," Ann says, and she's not exactly  _wrong_ , per se, but he'd rather not advertise that setting him up with one of Shiho's ex-teammates' best friends' sister's friends, or whatever, isn't going to snap him out of pining for one Ace Detective Goro Akechi. Definitely not in front of Ryuji, who's pulled up a chair to Akira's right and would probably be both founder and captain of the 'I Hate Goro Akechi Fan Club' if such a thing existed. Maybe it does.

Akira doesn't even notice that he'd started spacing out until Ann sighs, unscrewing her iced tea bottle and taking a sip.

"Sorry," Akira apologizes, "I kinda spaced out."

"Well, duh," Ryuji says, but it lacks any bite. When Akira looks at him, he's fiddling with a rubik's cube. Ann smiles at him softly, accepting his apology. She re-caps her bottle before repeating herself.

"I said, what's the harm in a few friendly dates?"

""That's—" Akira starts, but Ann cuts him off.

"It's not like you have a girlfriend or anything, or anyone in mind that you'd  _like_ us to set you up with."

"It's not that I don't have anyone in mind, because I do. It's just not any of your 'contacts'."

For a moment, everyone is silent; then, chaos. Akira immediately regrets saying anything.

"Who is it?" Ann demands more than asks, slamming her hands on the desk. " _Who?"_ At the same time, Ryuji, addled with shock, shoots out of his seat. His rubik's cube clatters to the floor, forgotten.

"You got a chick and you didn't even  _tell_ me? What the eff!" He gripes, "That's bro code basics, man! Friendship 101! What the hell! You're _supposed_ to tell your best friend this kind of shit!"

Morgana, who was lounging comfortably inside the desk until then, shoots out. He climbs onto Akira's shoulder and bites his ear, hard. With a yelp, Akira swats him down onto the table, but Morgana climbs back up and starts beating his head with his paws.

"Is your head all fluff and no brain? You can't just  _not_ tell me something important like that! We're partners! When did you even—" Morgana meows indignantly when Akira scoops him up by his little cat armpits and shoves him back inside the desk, and holds him there.

"We're still in school, stop—  _stop meowing_ , do you want to get caught?— stop making a scene, guys."

Ann huffs and sips her iced tea aggressively. Ryuji sits back down. Morgana bites Akira's hand, gently, this time. Distantly, Akira can hear his classmates mumbling to each other; he makes out the words: _Kurusu_ ,  _girlfriend_ ,  _really?_ ,  _maybe a_ _boyfriend?_ _,_ and wishes he'd just kept his mouth shut. He should brace himself for yet another set of rumors to spread about him.

"Who is it?" Ann asks again, quietly this time. "Is it someone I know?"

"Does she go to school with us?" Ryuji asks. "Does she have any hot, single friends she can hook me up with?"

"No," Akira says simply.

"No?"

"I don't have a girlfriend. I said I had someone in mind. That's not the same thing."

"Oh my god. So there are no hot, single friends," Ryuji laments.

The way he deflates is, admittedly, hilarious, but if Akira laughs he thinks Ryuji might actually kill him, so he settles for coughing into his elbow to cover his smile. Ann gently taps Ryuji on the head with her iced tea bottle.

"This isn't about  _you_ , Ryuji. We all know you're going to die a virgin." Then, she turns to Akira, all business. "Hey, ignore him, tell me who it is. Lunch is almost over."

Akira reaches up to twirl his bangs. He hums thoughtfully.

"Don't stall. I'm not above texting you all afternoon until you cave and tell me," Ann threatens, and he knows she means it.

"I'll tell you tonight," he tries. Ann raises her eyebrows in that way only a woman can; it's an expression that says _'I call bullshit, but if you don't, there will be consequences'_ , without needing any words.

"Tonight," Akira says again. "Promise."

Ann studies him for a moment, before leaning back in her seat. 

"Alright," she says, "but if you chicken out I'll sic Futaba on you. You know she'll be able to figure it out."

Akira suppresses a shiver at that; Futaba's information-gathering skills are terrifying. He wouldn't be surprised if she already knew he was in love with Goro Akechi, and could pinpoint the exact time, location, elevation, and temperature he was at when he realized it himself.

"She would," he agrees, at the same time Kawakami comes back into the room.

"That's my cue to leave, huh," Ryuji sighs, and the trio exchange goodbyes before he retreats back to his own classroom.

Kawakami begins her lecture, and Akira returns to his routine . No more than twenty minutes could've passed before Akira feels a familiar vibration against his leg. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and is greeted with a new message from Ann.

 

 **Takamaki[13:23]:** _Just o_ _ne question._

 **You[13:23]:**   _Later. You promised._

 

Ann waits a few minutes before texting back. If Akira had to guess, she's probably trying to restrain herself. She ultimately fails, 

 

 **Takamaki[13:29]:** _Are they cute?_

 

 _Are they cute?_ , Akira asks himself, as if that's even a question. He thinks about Akechi; the way he sits cross-legged at the bar at Leblanc; the way he smiles so sweetly and says "Honey, I'm home," when Akira shows up after a long day of wreaking havoc in Shibuya; his argyle sweater vest, the way he holds his hair out of his eyes when he's reading, the delicate way he folds his hands in his lap when he's on tv. Akira doesn't notice that he'd started smiling, something goofy and lovestruck and a total 180º from his usual poker face, until Morgana started gagging at him from inside the desk.

"That look on your face is creepy," he meows. Akira pokes him.

 **You[13:32]:** _Extremely._

 

* * *

 On his way home from class, Akira makes a pitstop. 

The flower shop in Shibuya's underground mall is probably his favorite part-time job to work; there aren't too many customers, the flowers are lovely and always smell good, and his coworker is one of the sweetest people he knows. She smiles when he approaches the shop, and he waves back.

"Good afternoon, Akira," she says. "Are you here to work for a bit?"

Akira shakes his head.

"Not today. I'm actually here to buy a bouquet," he tells her. Her eyes go wide, and Akira almost asks her if something's wrong before he realizes what that look _means_. "It's nothing too fancy, though," he adds quickly, but she smiles at him like they're sharing a secret. He can feel her excitement coming off of her in waves, and knows that the next time he shows up to work for an afternoon won't hear the end of it.

"Alright, Akira-kun. What flowers should I get together for you?"

A bit embarrassed, Akira lists them off: "Some forget-me-nots, yellow camellia, and gardenia. And a pink rose." 

When she hands the bouquet over, Akira finds he can't quite look her in the eye. He pays for the flowers, and she gives him a lot more change than he was expecting. He looks at her, eyebrows raised in question, but she just smiles and waves her hand.

"I'll give you a discount, since you do such good work here," she says. She has the audacity to _wink_ at him, too, and Akira feels his face heat when she calls out behind him, "Go get 'em, tiger!"

* * *

 When Akira thinks of Café Leblanc, the first word that comes to mind is  _home_.

Everything about the place is comforting, and after a few months spent living in the attic there and helping Sojiro run the shop in his free time, Akira can say with confidence that he likes it better than he ever liked his parents' house back in his hometown. He's been informed by Ann and the others that he smells faintly of coffee and Boss' special curry, and the thought that he takes a piece of Leblanc everywhere he goes makes warmth spread in his chest. He's not the only one who thinks so either; Yusuke feels comfortable enough to leave the  _Sayuri_  hanging on the dark stained wall by the bar, and the rest of Akira's friends constantly seek refuge either up in his attic room or in the booth seat closest to the door. Akechi comes by often as well, and Akira's heart swells a bit when he remembers the way he'd said Leblanc was " _like home_ " for him, too.

If he's lucky, Akechi will be there now, legs crossed and nose deep in a book in his spot at the bar, second seat from the end, arm's length from the collection of books held together on the bar by a pair of mismatched bookends. He usually reads one of the books Sojiro keeps at the café, but others he'll bring his own. Idly, Akira wonders what book Akechi will be reading this time; last time he stopped by, he was reading a copy of Kafka's _The Castle_ in English. Akira almost wanted to ask Akechi to help him study English, then, but two things held him back: First, a lot more staring and daydreaming about what cologne Akechi wears, and what it would be like for Akira to press his lips to the hollow of his throat and pepper kisses up and down his neck and jaw until he figured it out would get done than actual studying. Second, Ann would never forgive him.

Morgana sees Akechi inside, looks at the box of flowers in Akira's bag, and says, "I'm going to Futaba's," before trotting off down the street.

Smiling to himself, Akira pushes open the door and announces: "I'm back."

Sojiro doesn't look up from where he's washing dishes in the sink. 

"So you finally decided to come back, huh?" he asks, gruff as always, but by now Akira knows not to be put off by it. Akechi looks up from his book as well, and Akira's smile softens.

"It's nice to see you, Akira," he says, and politely closes his book. The cover says ' _Misery'_.

"It's always nice to see you too," Akira says, and he continues around the counter, bouquet safely in its box. Sojiro looks at him, then, and Akira hopes his eyes convey the message ' _Please lock up so I can flirt with this lovely young man'_ well enough that he won't need to use words. Sojiro seems to understand the gist of it, at least, and he shakes his head and sighs.

"Alright, I'm going to lock up," he announces. He unties his apron and hangs it on the rack before heading for the door. Akechi begins collecting his things, too, but Sojiro stills him with a firm pat on the shoulder. "You can stay and finish your coffee; you're a good kid. Just don't stay too late that you miss your train, alright?"

Clearly flustered, Akechi only says, "Oh. Alright, then. Thank you, Sakura-san."

"Tell Futaba I said hi," Akira says. Sojiro nods, before locking up the shop and heading down the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya.

"Want me to top you off?" Akira asks, nodding his head towards Akechi's half-empty mug of coffee.

"No, thank you," he declines. "I'll have to take you up on that another time, though. Your coffee is just about as delicious as Sakura-san's."

"I'm glad to hear that," Akira says, and he means it. He takes the bouquet out of it's box and tries not to pass out; he takes a deep breath in through his nose and tells himself that the subtle back-and-forth flirting thing he and Akechi do isn't all in his head. He is going to give Akechi these flowers, and he is not going to scare him off. Right.

Akira doesn't bother pouring himself a cup of coffee. He comes back around to the other side of the counter and hops onto the seat next to Akechi's, flowers behind his back.

"So," Akira starts, but doesn't finish.

"So?"

"I got you something."

Surprise looks good on Akechi, Akira thinks. He blushes the most lovely shade of pink to the tips of his ears.

"Is there some special occasion that I'm unaware of today?" he asks. Akira shakes his head.

"No, I just wanted you to have these."

With a flourish, Akira reveals the bouquet from behind his back and holds the flowers out to Akechi, who can't quite contain his surprised ' _oh'._ He takes them in his gloved hands, cradling them much like the  _'Sayuri'_ cradles her child.

"I'm— not sure what to say, except thank you."

Akira smiles, then, and says, "I'm glad you like them, but I have something else for you, too."

He leans in and catches Akechi's lips with his own. 

For a moment, the world stops; Akira's breath is still in his chest, Akechi is still against him, the clock on the wall ceases ticking. Then, in a rush of feeling and color and life, everything resumes, and Akechi's lips begin to move in time with his own. Akira pulls back for a moment to remove his glasses, and the thrill he gets when Akechi leans forward, chasing his lips, is electric. Akira reaches up to tangle his fingers in Akechi's hair— finally— and he's thrilled to note that it's every bit as soft as he hoped it would be. Akechi sighs happily into the kiss, leans a little bit more into it, and Akira thinks this may be the best day of his entire life. Then Akechi traces his lips with the tip of his tongue and the kiss deepens, and Akira stops thinking altogether. 

 

Later, when they're lying side-by-side under the covers on Akira's futon, he unlocks his phone and texts Ann. Smiling to himself, he turns off his phone.

 

 **You[23:11]** _It's Goro Akechi._

**Author's Note:**

> dont flame me for this ok i woke up at like 3:30 am, said 'its kiss day dude' wrote this in one go, saved the draft then went back to sleep and i debated whether or not i should post it b/c i know it's not that great but any soft shuake is good shuake i guess? yeah.
> 
> i'd edit it and make it an actual fic but im lazy so. waves hands vaguely maybe some day
> 
> and No they didnt fuck but if u wanna fill in the gaps that they did be my guest i guess


End file.
